Tenkai Secrets
by Hamm-Ram
Summary: as the title suggests, secrets will be discovered and revealed(at least in this story. on the actual show, it's another thing). rated for future lemons. also, I feel this goes without saying, but I don't own Tenkai Knights
1. the first secret

here's the first chapter of "Tenkai Secrets". hope you enjoy it.

* * *

"Hello, students, today we will be welcoming a new student," the teacher said. "Please help me in welcoming Beni Charlotte Webb."

The students all stood up, giving her a warm welcome. The boys tried to flirt with her, but they all got the same answer.

"Sorry, boys, I'm already taken."

She sat by her guy, Guren Nash. The other boys were shooting eye daggers at the red and black haired boy. He ignored them, and just enjoyed having his new girlfriend sit next to him. At lunch, they sat on one side of a table while Ceylon, Toxsa, Chooki and Gen sat on the other. As the six of them got out of school, their core bricks began to glow.

"Looks like we're needed," Guren said. "Let's go!"

"Right!" the others said.

The six of them pedaled(or in Beni's case, rode in her boyfriend's basket) to Mr. White's shop.

"Let's get this over with quickly, okay?" Beni asked. "I wanna go see that new movie."

"You got it, babe," Guren said, earning chuckles from the other guys.

They inserted their Core Bricks, and did their roll call.

"Tenkai Power!"

"Tenkai Speed!"

"Tenkai Strength!"

"Tenkai Agility!"

"Tenkai Strategy!"

"Tenkai Charm!"

"Bravenwolf Tenkai Firestorm, Engage!"

"Tributon Tenkai Ice Blast, Engage!"

"Valorn Tenkai Terrablast, Engage!"

"Lydendor Tenkai Lightning Strike, Engage!"

"Dromus Tenkai Hurricane, Engage!"

"Venetta Core, Engage!"

"Tenkai Knights, Go!"

-On Quarton-

"Beag, we're here," Bravenwolf said. "What's the situation?"

"Slyger and Granox are attacking, but that's not the worst news," the multicolored member of the Corekai said.

"Is Vilius attacking too?" Valorn asked, ready to kick some ro-butt, especially Vilius's.

"While that would be worse, no. It's four more individuals we've never seen before. They attacked Granox and Slyger."

"Then why are they a problem?" Lydendor asked.

"Because they also attacked us, like they had no target."

"Free agents," Dromus said.

"Like you and I used to be," Venetta said.

"So these guys aren't on either side," Lydendor said. "They're a bunch of game hogs."

As if on cue, they saw the new opponents. There was a white robot like Bravenwolf and Dromus used to look, with light blue where Bravenwolf used to have red. The enemy was based on a white wolf with claws like Slyger. Another was based a butterfly, and was colored like a rainbow with stingers. Then there was a purple one based on a triceratops with a club. Finally, there was an orange one based on a lion with a sword.

"Who are you newbies?" Valorn asked.

"I'm Snowclaw!" the white one said.

"Hi, Tenkai Knights," the rainbow one said. "My name is Blast-erfly."

"Name's Tori-Kira," the purple one said.

"Li-tron," the orange one said.

The knights noticed something odd about their voices, something… feminine.

"Wait a second," Tributon said. "They're girls!"

"That's right. We'll meet again soon."

They soon ported out, and since there was no longer a battle going on, the Knights did too.

"Come on, Guren. If we hurry, we may get there in time for the celebrity quizzes."

As Guren and Beni went to the movies, the other four knights and Mr. White started discussing recent developments.

"So, we have four new beings on Quarton who are undetermined," Mr. White said.

"Yeah, but they ported out the same way we did," Gen said.

"That means their home court is here," Chooki said.

"Yeah, that sounds about right," Toxsa said.

"Great, as if we didn't have enough to worry about," Ceylon said.

"Although, there's one thing that has me confused. How did they acquire Core Bricks while the Guardians are under Vilius's control?"

That was a good question. Meanwhile, outside the shop, four mysterious figures stood in the dark alleyway.

* * *

ooh, our first secret. bet you guys are wondering the same thing, huh? don't worry, you'll get the answer soon enough. before that, though, I plan to drop a couple more secrets on you guys, secrets that are even more shocking. well, one might not be so surprising, but it'll be good.


	2. the hens go after their roosters

here's the second chapter. hope you like it

* * *

"Looks like Bravenwolf's already taken," one girl said as the other knights left the shop.

One of the girls had hair white as snow in a Japanese bob, and eyes as blue as sapphires. She was wearing light blue shorts, a white shirt with a blue moon, and blue boots. Another one had purple eyes and long hair dyed to have all the colors of a rainbow, and was wearing one of those shirts with different colors mixed in with a jean jacket and a pink skirt. The third had short orange hair and green eyes, and wore an orange shirt with a red lion on it and green shorts. The last one had medium-length violet hair and purple eyes, and wore a purple shirt with a robotic triceratops on it and white shorts.

"Well, I'll take Dromus," the white-haired girl said.

"I'll get blue boy," the orange-haired one said.

"I get blondie," the one with rainbow-colored hair said.

"And I get headband hunk," the one with violet hair said.

The girls went to their targets to try and find out more about them.

-meanwhile on Quarton-

"WHAT?!" Vilius shouted. "YOU WERE DEFEATED BY FOUR NEW WARRIORS?!"

"But, master, we had never seen them or their powers before," Slyger said.

"Yeah, they took us by surprise, and kept us from activating our Titan Mode by constantly cutting us short," Granox said.

"It appears they've finally come," Notus said.

"Indeed," Zephyrus said. "Now, as they say on Earth, you're in deep water, Vilius."

"What do you four mean?"

"Those new warriors are warriors we each choose as backups in case one of the knights became incapacitated or to defeat you with larger numbers," Eurus said.

"Which means it's only a matter of time before your plans are history, Vilius," Boreas said.

"Well, this makes things more interesting at least. Now, it will make crushing the Knights much more-."

Before Vilius could continue speaking, he felt a jolt to his brain. His mind was suddenly filled with a strange image.

_"Hi, daddy," a pink-haired girl looking five said. "Let's go. We have to hurry or we'll miss the movie."_

_"Alright, my little bunny," a man said. "I just need to finish putting this stuff away."_

_"Oh, I can help you."_

_"Thank you, Beni Bunny. You're a real sweet girl."_

_"Thanks, daddy."_

Vilius groaned as the strange images ended before he could properly process them.

"Master, are you okay?" Granox asked.

"It's nothing for you two to concern yourselves with. Leave me."

"As Vilius commands," Granox and Slyger said in unison as they left Vilius to his thoughts.

"What were those strange images, and where did they come from? More importantly, what do they mean?"

* * *

please review. also, the next for chapters will have the new girls meeting with their knight. who do you wanna see first?


	3. Black and White Wolves

here's the Gen chapter. can't blame the fans for wanting to see that. I mean, especially when you take in Gen's personality from before joining the Knights.

* * *

The white-haired girl watched as Gen walked down. She was really into guys like him, holding a cold image when he's soft underneath.

"Just as I thought, on Earth, Dromus is a real hunk," she said to herself.

Before she could continue watching, a voice piped up.

"Hey, cutie," a disgusting male voice said. She turned around, and saw a five men that practically smelled of trouble. That and cheap cologne. "How about coming with us for some fun?"

"Ew, as if!"

"You misunderstand," another one said. "That was a demand."

He then grabbed hold of her arm, jerking her to come.

"Hey, get your disgusting hands off me!"

"You heard her," a new voice piped up behind them. They turned around, and saw Gen standing there with his signature mad look. "Let her go."

"And what are you gonna do about it, little man? Kick our butts?"

They all started laughing, but Gen simply sighed in annoyance.

"Fine, you asked for it."

Then he punched the one closest to him in the gut, knocking him out. The other four ran towards him, but before any of them knew what happened, they were on the ground. Just as the last one went down, the police arrived and took them away.

"Thank you for saving me," the white-haired girl said.

"It was nothing… Snow Claw," Gen said, causing her to look up in confusion. Before she could deny it, he spoke up again. "I saw you and your friends spying on us outside the shop. Also, I heard you call me 'Dromus'."

She chuckled before speaking again.

"Guess there's no hiding from the Tenkai Knight of Strategy. You're right, I'm Snow Claw, but here, I'd prefer you call me Yuki Shiro, 'cause that's my name here."

"Alright, Yuki Shiro."

"By the way, I didn't get your name."

"Gen Kurai."

"So, wanna go do something?"

"Sure."

So the two of them walked off, side-by-side.

* * *

next chapter will be Ceylan, then Toxsa, then Chooki. planning on Ceylan meeting his girl at the Daltons' cafe, both ordering the lime parfait. as for Toxsa, arcade.


	4. the eagle and the lioness

here's the next chapter. hope you like.

* * *

"Hey, Ceylan," Wakamei said as the blue-haired boy walked in the diner.

"Hey, Wakamei," Ceylan said, taking his usual spot. "You got the lime parfait machine working?"

"Yep. I'll get right to that. So, how did things over on Quarton go?"

"Well, we didn't actually fight anyone, but these four new guys. Well, actually, the voices sounded more like girls."

"Really? So now Beni's not the only girl on Quarton?"

"Looks that way. Also, they ported out the same way as us."

"So, that means…"

"They're on Earth. Only problem is without knowing where they teleport from, we can't find them so easily."

"Gen and Beni were able to find you guys, right?"

"Yeah, but they had help from Eurus. Right now, we can't get any help from the Guardians, especially since Vilius stuck four of the Black Dragon Cubes in them."

"Well, don't worry. You guys will figure it out soon."

"Speaking of soon, the lime parfait?"

"Oh, right."

"Get one for me too," a female voice said.

Ceylan and Wakamei turned to the direction of the voice, and saw a girl with orange hair(AN: the same one from chapter 2).

"Alright, then, two lime parfaits coming right up."

Wakamei left to fix the parfait, and the girl spoke up.

"My name's Leona Fang. What's yours?"

"Ceylan Jones. So, do you like jokes?"

"Who doesn't?"

"Alright. So, a cow walks into a grocery store…"

The two of them stayed in the diner, Leona laughing at how bad his jokes were. Little did Ceylan or any of the others know, two very big secrets would soon be revealed, secrets that would put their teamwork and trust to the ultimate test.

* * *

the secrets will definitely shock the Knights to the core brick.


	5. the tortoise and the triceratops

here's the next chapter. sorry it took so long. been busy with finals.

* * *

"Oh, yeah, you just got owned, demon spawn!" Toxsa shouted. He was at the arcade playing _Demon Shooters 2_. He reached into his pockets, and groaned. "Aw man, I'm out of quarters!"

A few seconds later, someone inserted four quarters. He turned to see it was a girl with purple hair (AN: the one from chapter 2).

"Mind if I join you?" she asked.

"Sure. I could use something other than the CPU to play against."

"Let's do it then. Name's Sarah Horn."

"I'm Toxsa Dalton. Let's play."

They each grabbed the plastic rifles, and started playing. After a few minutes, they finished the game, and they tied. Toxsa was surprised that someone could tie with him.

"Lucky shot. Let's see how you do on _Mortal Kombat_."

So, the two of them got to playing the classic fighting game, with Toxsa being the winner. The two of them played tons of games, the winner constantly changing from Toxsa, the girl or a tie. A couple hours later, Toxsa noticed how late it was.

"Oh, I gotta go," Toxsa said. "If I'm not home by six, my big sister will kill me."

"Same time tomorrow?" the girl asked.

"Sure. Bye."

Toxsa turned around, but she tapped his shoulder. He turned to look at her, and handed him a piece of paper. As he looked at the piece of paper, she put her hand next to her ear and mouthed 'Call me'. Toxsa smiled, and went home, butterflies in his stomach. Once he got to the diner, he sat on the stool, sighing happily. Wakamei grabbed the paper, and smirked.

"Does my little brother have a crush?" Wakamei teased.

"Hey, give that back!"

"No way! Hey, mom and dad, take a look at this!"

Toxsa proceeded to chase Wakamei, unaware that someone was watching him from the shadows.

"Not the one I need to find," the figure said as he went back into the shadows.

* * *

this is not looking good, huh?

next is Chooki and his babe. what sport do you wanna see Chooki playing when his girl shows up?


End file.
